The invention relates generally to two-stroke internal combustion engines and, more particularly, to piston face bowl configurations adapted to improve engine operation.
The invention also involves, in relation to the configuration of the piston face bowl, fuel injector and spark plug location.
Shown in FIG. 1 is a prior construction wherein a fuel injector or nozzle 1 is operative to direct a spray of fuel along the cylinder axis 2 and toward a bowl 3 in a piston face 4, which spray was reflected back by the bowl 3 in the direction toward the fuel injector or nozzle 1 in closely adjacent relation to the spray directed from the fuel injector or nozzle 1.